goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gelman Calls Gus Griswald the N-word and Gets Grounded
Gelman Calls Gus Griswald the N-word and Gets Grounded is a grounded video Sarah West, published on February 23rd 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I'm going to call Gus Griswald the n-word. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Gelman went off to find Gus Griswald, and then he found him standing next to the Jungle Gym. Gelman: Hey, Gus Griswald! Gus: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: Hey, Gus Griswald - the stupid know-it-all! You're such a n*****! Gus was offended. Gus: Hey! Don't be rude to me and don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Gelman: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Gus: Gelman, stop this right now! You're so rude! Gelman: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Gus: Gelman, if you insult me one more time, I shall tell my friends on you! Gus: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Gus got very angry and lost his temper at Gelman, who was horrified. Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) You know what?! That's it! I'm going to tell my friends on you right now! Gus called to his friends. Gus: Guys, come over here immediately! Then TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler and Mikey Blumberg came. TJ: What is it, Gus? Vince: Tell us what's wrong. Gus: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this. Gelman keeps calling me the n-word. TJ and his friends were dismayed. TJ: Oh no! This is terrible! Vince: Thanks for telling us! Spinelli: Why I ought to cream that bully for this! Gretchen: Yeah, this has gone too far! Mikey: We're going to tell Miss Finster on him! TJ and the Gang called to Miss Finster. TJ and the Gang: MISS FINSTER! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, kids? TJ: Well, you're not going to be happy when we say this! Vince: Gelman keeps calling Gus the n-word! Spinelli: Can you send him to Principal Prickly's office? Gretchen: Why? Because he keeps calling Gus the n-word! Mikey: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Gus: Can you please help me and take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Gelman a good talking to! Then Miss Finster confronted Gelman. Miss Finster: Gelman, how dare you call Gus the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Gelman to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Gelman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald! Why? Because Gelman keeps calling Gus the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Can you do it for us!? Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Gelman a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Gelman. Principal Prickly: Gelman, I'm very disappointed in you for calling Gus Griswald the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! Gelman: I know, sir. But... Principal Prickly: No buts! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call Gus the n-word! Gelman: But that Gus was nothing but a brat. He's a stupid military brat, a know-it-all, a pipsqueak and a n*****! Hahahahaha! So that's why I have to say it to him. But all I said was... Principal Prickly: I know what you said! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you got a slang. But Miss Finster assures me it's filthy. That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult Gus Griswald and call him the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Barney and Friends! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Clyde's mom: And do as we tell you, or else! Gelman did as he was told. Cast Gelman and Mikey Blumberg-Joey Gus Griswald-Evil Genius/David/Zack TJ Detweiler-Eric Vince LaSSao-Paul Spinelli-Julie Gretchen Grundler-Amy Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Gelman's mum-Belle Gus's angry voice-Kidaroo Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff